fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Turniej Fanclubu: Horror Special
This Special Horror cointains alcohol, porns, nudity, secks, bluzgi, pedobears, assassins in clown pants, selfkillers, death, ciąża w wieku 4 lat and even worse things, like kindżały or pink dolphins. (Tak naprawdę to nie, to ma was zachęcić do czytania). Obudziła się w ciemności. Nie wiedziała gdzie była, nie pamiętała jak się tu znalazła. Ostatnim jej wspomnieniem przed utratą przytomności był jakiś mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami, ale za to bez żadnych kolorowych zębów lub łańcuchów. Dziwne, że właśnie na to zwróciła największą uwagę. Mężczyzna pochylił się nad nią i zadał jej proste pytanie: - Dlaczego niecierpisz tych, którzy Cię ach? Ona jednak nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć. Wzruszyła ramionami, siedząc w kałuży krwi po wygranej walce. Wtedy mężczyzna szybko zarzucił jej na głowę worek i zaczął dusić. - I za ojczyznę... - usłyszała jak nieznajomy mamrotał pod nosem. Nie miała sił mu się sprzeciwić, wyczerpana starciem. Ale teraz, w ciemności, nic ją nie bolało. Była... wyleczona. Wtedy zapaliły się lampy, zalewając pomieszczenie blaskiem. Przez chwilę oślepła, a gdy w końcu odzyskała wzrok, zobaczyła że nie jest sama. W różnych miejscach dużej hali o metalowych ścianach leżeli inni ludzie. Zobaczyła rogatego Vhanita, napakowanego Toa Ziemi, jakąś Vortixx która wyglądała na totalną ciotę, kolejnego koksa - tym razem Toa Żelaza z wcale-nie-Igniką na twarzy. Oprócz tego w pomieszczeniu była jeszcze jedna kobieta będąca Toa Elektryczności i zwinięte w kłębek coś, co wyglądało jak trup. Jednak to coś okazało się również kobietą. Gdy wpatrywała się jeszcze bardziej, dostrzegła leżącego na brzuchu z rozpostartymi ramionami Toa Ognia i Skakdi. Postaci było zbyt dużo do zapamiętania i zdawała sobie sprawę, że pewnie kilka z nich musi umrzeć, by dała radę spamiętać całą resztę. - Gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytała, powoli wstając. Obejmująca swoje kolana, siedząca Toa Elektryczności odpowiedziała, kiwając się wprzód i w tył: - W piwnicy. - ...Co kuźwa? - tym razem odezwał się Vhanit, również wstając. - No, piwnica. Takie pomieszczenie, gdzie trzyma się różne rzeczy, jak jedzenie, broń, nieposłusznych wnu-- zaczął wyjaśniać Toa Ziemi, napotkał jednak spojrzenie Leery i zapomniał języka w gębie. Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu wstali, oprócz Leery, która nadal siedziała jak totalna ciota, zwiniętej kobiety i leżącego krzyżem Toa Ognia, który wydawał się spać. - Ostatnie co pamiętam, to jakiś czarny facet - powiedziała. Inni również pokiwali głowami, wszyscy oprócz Fergena. - Ja pamiętam, jak skopałem dupę Butterfly’owi, a potem straciłem przytomność. - Ja spokojnie sobie mieszkałem z Florexem, ale gdy on pojechał wziąć udział w Starciu OPków i nie wrócił, to zaniepokoiłem się i zacząłem go szukać. - wyjaśnił Metarion. - No i ta istota mnie dorwała. - Kim on może być? - zapytał leżący dotychczas Toa Ognia, który mimo wszystko nadal spoczywał w bezruchu. - Mam pewne podejrzenie - Fergen pogładził podbródek, a następnie skierował swój wzrok ku Maru: - A ty co myślisz, informatorze? Toa Ziemi nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, gdy nagle z głośnika zamontowanego na suficie rozległo się głośne, incepcyjne BWAAA, a następnie ktoś przemówił: - Witajcie, drodzy wojownicy. I Leera. Zebrałem was tu, w tym oto systemie korytarzy, tuneli i dziwnych pomieszczeń pełnych zabójczych puła-- niespodzianek i potwor-- przyjaznych nieznajomych, w jednym konkretnym celu. Mianowicie, potężny strumień czarnej antymaterii zagraża naszemu światu, tak jak i innym. I jako, że większość OPków już nie żyje (dzięki, Muge) to właśnie wy będziecie musieli zapobiec... ... KRYZYSOWI W NIESKOŃCZONYCH WSZECHŚWIATACH *muzyka z filmów Nolana* KRYZYS W NIESKOŃCZONYCH WSZECHŚWIATACH - ... - Leera. - ... - Maru. Widocznie nie wykonał przy tym żadnego ruchu, gdyż napisano samo imię. - Co kuźwa? - powtórzył się Fergen. - Mhhhm... - wydusiła zwinięta w kłębek kobieta. - Serio? - zapytała ONA, przekrzywiając głowę. - Nie - oznajmił nieznany głos. - Tak naprawdę to zebrałem was tu, by... em... zabić was. Tak jak w porządnym horrorze. Albo nawet takim mniej porządnym. MWAHAHAHAH... *muzyka z filmów Nolana* TURNIEJ FANCLUBU: HORROR SPECIAL - Ale dlaczego? - zapytał milczący dotąd Skakdi. - Bo mogę! - Jeśli używasz takich argumentów to masz styropian zamiast mózgu... - pocisnął go Skakdi. - ... Morda, dzieci by o to nie pytały. - wyjaśnił nieznajomy, Skakdi nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić. Tak jak nie mógł nie zgodzić się z kolejnym zdaniem: - Przynajmniej nie idę za stadem. Wszyscy w milczeniu pokiwali głowami, nawet Leera i leżący krzyżem (wtf) Toa. Wtedy nagle otworzyła się klapa w suficie i na podłogę zeskoczył Czarny Pan. Albo Mroczny, jak kto woli. I nie, nie ten z FFów Kory, w których Eclipse była jego dziwką. Ani nie Pan Ciemności z UPADKU. Chociaż ci dwaj byli tak naprawdę Teridaxem... - Na waszym miejscu zacząłbym uciekać - nieznajomy zrzucił płaszcz i odsłonił krwiście czerwone oczy. Czerwone jak ogień. Czerwone jak Karzahni. Czerwone jak serce umierającego bizona przeszytego strzałami agonii. - Mamy nad tobą przewagę liczebną, więc z łatwością cię skopiemy - odparł niewzruszony Fergen, uważnie przyglądając się psychopacie, doszukując się podobieństw... - Oj, nie. Bo ja mam TO! - nieznajomy zza pazuchy wyciągnął TAKI hak, który chwycił w lewą rękę, w prawej trzymając zaś piłę łańcuchową. Następnie zwrócił się ku niemej Leerze: - Powiedz moje imię. - Heisen-- - wyrwało się Maru, ale Toa Ziemi szybko zamilknął, widząc że nikt inny nie rozumie jego dowcipu. - Zdzich - usłyszeli wszyscy w swoich głowach mentalny głos Leery. - TAK! DOKŁA-- Co? Zdzich? - nieznajomy opuścił piłę mechaniczną, zrezygnowany. - Mylisz mnie z tym marnym naśladowcą? Wtedy Sorix, dotychczas zwinięta w kłębek wstała, przerażona. Otworzyła spieczone usta i powiedziała jedno słowo: - Rozpruwacz. Zapadła cisza. - Rozpruwacz to imię czy pseudonim? - Maru wyraził wątpliwość wszystkich przebywających w pomieszczeniu. - Powołanie - wyjaśnił Rozpruwacz. To sprawiło, że Fergen był już pewien. - Ta, jasne - mruknął pod nosem. Nagle drzwi do pomieszczenia wleciały do środka, wyrzucone z zawiasów potężnym podmuchem powietrza. W ich miejscu stanęła istota, której całe ciało, oprócz głowy, było mechaniczne. - Chodźcie ze mną, jeśli chcecie żyć - Zinnavyre wyciągnął w ich stronę rękę. Pierwsza do ucieczki rzuciła się Kali, za nią Skakdi, Toa Ognia, Maru, Sorix i Fergen. ONA musiała chwycić Leerę za rękę i wyciągnąć ją siłą. Kiedy biegli przez ciemny korytarz, rozświetlany kulą płomieni przez Toa Ognia, za nimi niósł się opętańczy śmiech. - Zapomniałem wyjaśnić wam zasady! - krzyknął Rozpruwacz. - Które podczas walki będę zmieniał dla swojej wygody! Tylko jedno z was może przeżyć! Tylko jeśli znajdzie stąd wyjście! Reszta zginie, czy to z mojej ręki, czy z waszych rąk, gdy będziecie walczyć między sobą! I nie ma absolutnie żadnej szansy, że to wy zabijecie mnie, to tak nie działa! Grupa biegła dalej, skręcając w coraz to inne odnogi tuneli, aż w końcu ucichł śmiech psychopaty. Zatrzymali się, nie wiedząc co robić dalej. - Musimy go zabić - oznajmił Maru. - Metarion, jesteś naszą największą szansą; cały ten kompleks jest pełen metalu. - Spotkałam już Rozpruwacza. Moja przyjaciółka zabiła go, przecinając mu głowę na pół - wypowiedziała się Sorix. - Może ty mógłbyś go zhejtować? - Kali zwróciła się do Toa Ognia. - Jest szansa, że wpadnie w depresję i potnie się tą swoją piłą. Mugetsu pokiwał przecząco głową. - Skończyłem z tym. Teraz jestem innym człowiekiem. - Równie dobrze moglibyśmy w niego rzucić Leerą - mruknął Skakdi. - Może jej ciotowatość sprawiłaby, że Rozpruwacz wpadłby na swoją piłę. - Rozpruwacz i Rozpruwacz - wtrącił się Fergen. - Wcale nie mamy pewności, że to on. - A kto inny? - zapytała ONA. - Powiem wam, gdy go zabiję - Fergen ruszył z powrotem. - Idę z tobą - oznajmiła Kali. Metarion również ruszył za Vhanitem. Po chwili zastanowienia Maru do nich dołączył. - Idę z wami, by nie pozwolić wam zginąć. - Powiedział czarny w horrorze... - odparł Fergen. Maru zatrzymał się i zasępił. - Robicie dokładnie to, czego chce Rozpruwacz. Musimy znaleźć wyjście stąd i uciec. - powiedział Zinnavyre, próbując przekonać pozostałych. Mugetsu pokiwał powoli głową. - To szukajcie sobie wyjścia. My zabijemy tego psychopatę - oznajmiła Sorix, dołączając do Fergena, Kali i Metariona. Maru, Zinnavyre, Mugetsu, Leera, Skakdi i ONA zostali na miejscu. - Nie wolno się rozdzielać, to podstawowa zasa-- - próbował przemówić im do rozumu Zinna, jednak nikt go nie słuchał. - Weźcie chociaż Leerę... Drużyna Vhanita ruszyła biegiem korytarzem, gotowa zakończyć SPECIAL HORROR. Jednakże, nim nawet pokonali kilka zakrętów dziwnych tuneli, za nimi rozległ się krzyk. I wizg piły tnącej metal. ---- Grupa Zinny ruszyła dalej, a Muge wciąż robił za pochodnię. Maru szedł ze spuszczoną głową na samym końcu, zastanawiając się nad słowami Fergena. Przechodzili obok drzwi do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, które były zaspawane, uniemożliwiając wejście. To znaczy tak im się wydawało. Bo gdy mijała je Leera, drzwi wyskoczyły z zawiasów i wbiły Vortixx w przeciwległą ścianę, po czym już tam zostały. Następnie ciemny kształt wyskoczył z pomieszczenia, ujrzeli krwiście czerwone oczy, które świeciły w mroku. Piła rozkręciła się. Maru momentalnie użył Kanohi i włożył w prawy sierpowy całą swoją siłę. Czarny Pan był jednak zwinniejszy niż się zdawało, odskoczył, a jego piła przecięła zbroję okrywającą tkanki przedramienia Toa Ziemi. Białe zęby szybko się na nich zacisnęły i wyrwały kawał mięsa z metalem. Maru krzyknął ogłuszająco i złapał się za zranioną kończynę. - Om nom. Gryz. Zinnavyre uderzył w Rozpruwacza strumieniem powietrza, ale powietrze, jak to powietrze, nic Czarnemu Panu nie zrobiło. Dlatego też kula ognia posłana przez Mugetsu rozbiła się o pierś oprawcy, tylko lekko nadtapiając pancerz. Zdeterminowani, Zinna i Muge połączyli swoje siły i fala ognia na kilka sekund wypełniła cały korytarz. Rozpruwacz, w rozgrzanym do białości pancerzu, ryknął szalonym śmiechem. Tymczasem Maru wstał i wzniósł ręce ku górze. - Jeden krok, a przysypię nas wszystkich ziemią! W końcu jesteśmy w piwnicy! - przekrzyczał piłę i zrobił groźną minę. Czarny Pan przekrzywił głowę i zrobił niewielki kroczek w przód. Maru zacisnął pięści i przyciągnął ręce to tułowia. Jednak nic się nie stało. Toa Ziemi otworzył z zaskoczenia usta. - Może i jesteś informatorem, ale nie wiesz nic. - powiedział chropowaty głos. I piła błyskawicznie uderzyła w prawy obojczyk Maru. Toa Ziemi krzyknął ponownie, potępieńczo. Rozpruwacz jednak nie zamierzał się zatrzymać. Krew sikała mu na twarz, a on zajął się do odcinania drugiej ręki. Tym razem informator nie krzyczał. Po prostu upadł na kolana, bez górnych kończyn. - Powiedz „A”. - piła wtargnęła do jamy ustnej wojownika, robiąc z niej sieczkę. Rozpruwacza doskonale panował nad swoim narzędziem. Piła ruszyła w górę, przecinając mózg klęczącego idealnie między oczami. Ciało Toa Ziemi upadło na ziemię jak worek Madu. Krew parowała na jego pancerzu, gorąco powinno dawno poparzyć jego ciało i zabić. On tylko rozdwojonym językiem oblizał krew z warg. Rozejrzał się i dopiero teraz zauważył, że reszta drużyny wzięła nogi za pas. Uzbrojony w stworzony przez Metariona topór, Fergen wypadł zza zakrętu i stanął oko w oko (dokładnie, oko w oko) ze stojącym nad podrygującym katatonicznie ciałem Maru oprawcą. - Wiem, że to ty Suvil! To musisz być ty! - Vhanit skoczył na przeciwnika, unosząc rękę trzymającą broń. Ułamek chwili później laser z oczu Czarnego Pana mu ją odciął. Fergen krzyknął z bólu, a Sorix, która przybiegła po Vhanicie wstrzymała oddech. Nim oddzielona od ciała ręka upadła na podłogę, Rozpruwacz zostawił piłą ślad na brzuchu Fergena. Dosłownie wbił swoją prawą nogę w kolano Vhanita, miażdżąc je. Gdy eks-DH upadał na ziemię, chwycił go lewą ręką za szyję i wciągnął do pomieszczenia, z którego kilkanaście chwil przedtem wyskoczył. Sorix ruszyła za nimi, ale na końcu niewielkiego pokoiku były tylko kolejne zapieczętowane drzwi. Nim dotarł do niej Metarion, szanse Fergena na przeżycie skurczyły się do zera. - To nie jest Rozpruwacz, jakiego znam. Tamten miał czerwone zęby i łańcuchy. I na pewno nie miał laserów w oczach. ---- Tunel kończył się drzwiami. Kali popchnęła je i weszła do środka pomieszczenia. Mugetsu rozświetlił je i grupie ukazał się przedziwny widok. Na przyczepionych do sufitu łańcuchach wisiało rozpostarte ciało, w wielu miejscach przebite nożami, kolcami i innymi ostrymi przedmiotami. W ręce wbite były ponadto rurki wypełnione nieznaną zieloną cieczą, wtłaczaną do żył przez zamontowane na ścianach pompy. Nieznana istota nóg nie miała wcale; w ich miejscu ziały paskudne rany, w których widać było organiczne tkanki i metalowe fragmenty ciała. Gdy Kali przyjrzała się bliżej, dostrzegła, że naczynia krwionośne w dolnej części tułowia zostały połączone metalowymi rurami, zamykając obieg. Nie wiedziała, jakim cudem udało się czegoś takiego dokonać. Wnętrzności istoty widać było bardzo wyraźnie, gdyż rozpruty brzuch i pierś nie zasłaniały żadnego z organów wewnętrznych. Grupa wpatrywała się w tętnice wokół serca, w przebite metalowymi prętami płuca. O dziwo, serce i płuca nadal pracowały. Istota żyła. - Mata Nui... - wyszeptał Mugetsu, zszokowany. Wtedy istota otworzyła swoje jedyne oko, po drugim została tylko wypalona dziura, i przemówiła: - Głupcy! Uwolnijcie mnie, aby świat poznał gniew Erhanga! By mój przeciwnik zasmakował mej zemsty, by skonał w najgłębszych otchłaniach cierpienia za to, co mi uczynił! ''- Rozpruwacz mu to zrobił... Pokonał go i zoperował'' - wszyscy usłyszeli w swoich umysłach myśli Leery. - To nie żaden Rozpruwacz, nędzna pokrako. To zwykły szczęściarz, który miał lepszy dzień, podczas gdy Erhang Niszczyciel miał gorszy! Ten Czarny Plugawiec pompuje w moje żyły kwas, chcąc złamać mojego ducha. Nie wie, że to ja jestem Łamiącym Dusze, Niszczycielem, Gniewem! A zatem ponawiam żądanie, uwolnijcie mnie, ażeby ten nędzy świat poznał mój gnie-- Zręczny podszedł do zwisającego ciała, wspiął się na nie, wyjął jeden z wbitych w nie noży i dźgnął Pradawną Istotę w głowę. Erhang jęknął i zaniemówił. Skakdi tylko wzruszył ramionami, zeskoczył i grupa ruszyła dalej. ---- By Vhanit mimo wszystko się nie wykrwawił, Czarny Pan laserem zasklepił ranę na kikucie. Otworzył kolejne drzwi i wrzucił Fergena wprost w ciemność. Dawniej butny Mroczny Łowca potrzebował chwili na powstanie. Odwrócił się i spojrzał w świecące demonicznie oczy oprawcy. Rozpruwacz nacisnął jakiś przycisk na ścianie i pomieszczenie zalało białe światło, oślepiając Vhanita. Fergen usilnie przecierał oczy i w końcu dał radę się rozejrzeć. Mogło się wydawać, że w ogóle nie przejmował się obecnością psychopatycznego mordercy. Bardziej zajmowały go zwisające z sufitu kobiece zwłoki. - Rutha... - wyszeptał Vhanit i odwrócił wzrok od rozprutego tułowia i powykręcanych kończyn. Na twarzy dawnej przyjaciółki Fergena zastygł grymas przerażenia. A raczej na górnej połowie twarzy, bo dolna była stopiona kwasem. - Chciałem ci to pokazać, mój drogi - powiedział Czarny Pan. - Wiedziałem, że twoja obsesja wpędzi nie tylko ciebie do grobu. I nie, nie jestem Suvilem, ty tępa pało. Rozpruwacz rozpłatał pazurem tętnicę szyjną Fergena i cisnął nim o podłogę. Oglądał jak Vhanit kona, by mieć pewność, że się nie wyleczy. Gdy w końcu ofiara wyzionęła ducha, Rozpruwacz opuścił pomieszczenie, wciąż mając dużo pracy. ---- Aison obudził się z ciężkim bólem głowy. Nad głową, z sufitu zwisała na przewodzie malutka żarówka, zalewając pomieszczenie żółtym, bladym światłem. Ostatnie co pamiętał Toa, to jakiś odziany na czarno Nieznajomy, proponujący mu wizytę w jakimś dziwnym klubie na Zakazie, chyba w miejscowości Forqen. Toa Lodu oczywiście odmówił, wtedy czarnuch uderzył go pięścią w skroń i zaczął okładać tak długo, aż Aison nie stracił przytomności. Toa obszedł pokój, próbując znaleźć wyjście. Ściany wykonane były z jakiegoś metalu, podobnie jak sufit i podłoga. Był w pułapce. ''- Może ta kraina jest zablokowana przez tego złego?'' - przemknęło mu przez myśl, gdy błąkał się po pomieszczeniu. Nagle, ujrzał że na ścianie wyryte były słowa: "Srebrne klocki można niszczyć za pomocą materiałów wybuchowych". - Jakie srebrne klocki? - mruknął wojownik, rozglądając się. Dopiero po chwili zobaczył drzwi, z założoną na nie srebrną kłódką. Uaktywnił Kanohi Akaku. Ujrzał sieć tuneli i jakichś pomieszczeń oraz... wodę? Dziwne. Niewiele myśląc, rozsadził dziurkę kłódki lodem i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, wprost w ciemność. Nie wiedział, jak długo błąka się w mroku. Musiał znaleźć wyjście z tego labiryntu, i to szybko. W oddali słyszał jakieś krzyki, śmiechy, tupot nóg i... piłę łańcuchową? Toa krążył po tunelach, aż wreszcie natrafił na jakiś schowek, również zablokowany kłódką. Ją również rozsadził i wszedł do środka. Trafnie zgadł, że na ścianie znajduje się włącznik światła. Blade promienie zalały pomieszczenie, w którym na metalowych hakach tkwiły różnorakie piły mechaniczne. Aison wziął najporęczniejszą i ruszył dalej. ---- Sorix i jej grupa nie próbowała nawet podążać śladem Fergena i Rozpruwacza. Rettoxanka wiedziała, że gdy ktoś wpadł w łapy oprawcy, już z nich żywy nie wychodził. Tylko jej i Shae udało się go zabić, ale Corenastanki tu nie było. Prawdopodobnie zresztą już nie żyła. Tak jak Rozpruwacz, ale on powrócił zza grobu. Jednak był inny. Jeszcze mroczniejszy. Nie chodził jak paralityk, nie miał czerwonych zębów i łańcuchów. Zamiast tego był szybszy, silniejszy i miał lasery w oczach, jak już powiedziała reszcie grupy. - Jak go znajdziemy? - zapytała Kali. W jej dłoniach już skakały wyładowania elektryczne. Jako jedyna z grupy odmówiła broni od kowala z Sedin. - To on znajdzie nas - odparł Metarion. - Dokładnie, przyjacielu - usłyszeli w ciemnościach chropowaty głos. Toa Żelaza odwrócił się i posłał w kierunku Czarnego Pana metalowy kolec. Kali, Metarion i Sorix usłyszeli, jak pocisk wbija się w ciało Rozpruwacza. Błyskawice rozświetliły pole bitwy. W ciasnym tunelu drużyna nie mogła wykorzystać przewagi liczebnej. Chwilę później zabrzmiała uruchomiona piła i przecięła powietrze. Jej rykowi towarzyszył śmiech oprawcy. Kali posłała w niego całą wiązkę piorunów, ale on nic sobie z tego nie robił. Piła uderzyła w ścianę, w miejscu gdzie kilka sekund temu stał Metarion. Toa Żelaza skupił się. - Jesteś w metalowej pułapce! - krzyknął i ze ścian wyrosły pręty, wbijając się w ciało Rozpruwacza. Kolczasty drut zaplótł się wokół jego nóg, rozrywając tkanki. Stalowe noże wystrzeliły z rąk kowala, rozdzierając pokrytą wyschniętą krwią zbroję. Nawet piła Czarnego Pana zmieniła się w kolczastą kulę, raniącą jego ręce. Ale Rozpruwacz nadal szedł naprzód, śmiejąc się. Coraz to nowe ostrza przecinały jego ciało, ale on szedł, oczyszczając sobie drogę i laserem z oczu. Stąpał w kałuży roztopionego metalu. Pojawiła się przed nim krata, więc rozerwał ją gołymi rękami. - Chcesz mnie zabić? Ja już umarłem Piorun kulisty wbił się w jego ciało, odrzucając wprost na pozostawione za plecami twory Metariona. Jego wnętrzności już powinny przypominać krwawą papkę. - No dobra, dosyć tego dobrego - laser cisnął Kali na ścianę, ogłuszając. Metarion zarzucił mu na szyję łańcuch i pociągnął. Oprawca rzucił się na niego i zaczął okładać. Zaplótł łańcuch również na szyi Toa i ścisnął. Sorix skoczyła na Rozpruwacza, tnąc po twarzy pazurami. Wbiła drugą rękę w brzuch i dopiero wtedy uświadomiła sobie, że potwór nie krwawi. Jakby naprawdę był tylko chodzącym trupem. Korzystając z jej zdezorientowania, Czarny Pan kopnął ją w tułów, posyłając na ziemię, i wrócił do szamotaniny. Dwaj wojownicy trwali w zwarciu, aż natknęli się na jakąś barierkę. Czerwony blask z oczu Rozpruwacza rozświetlał okolicę, jednak za barierką, niżej, była tylko ciemność. Wyglądało na to, że to jakaś duża hala. W końcu Toa Żelaza zatryumfował, przerzucając przeciwnika nad balustradą. Rozpruwacz krzyknął, spadając w przepaść. Chwilę potem Metarion uderzył o barierkę, ciągnięty przez wciąż tkwiący na jego szyi łańcuch. Czuł szarpnięcia, jakby oprawca wspinał się po ogniwach. Czuł również, że końcu mu się powietrze. Charczał, próbując użyć swojego żywiołu lub Maski Korozji. Dopadła do niego Sorix, próbując pazurami rozerwać pętlę na szyi wojownika. Metarion w końcu aktywował maskę, a łańcuch na oczach Rettoxanki zardzewiał. Wystarczyło jedno uderzenie pazurem i... Ręka z pazurami wbiła się głowę Toa Żelaza, uśmiercając. Następna chwyciła się barierki. Czarny Pan przeskoczył przeszkodę i wylądował przed Sorix. Od niechcenia zrzucił ciało kowala z Sedin na dno hali i wyciągnął zza pleców hak. Wtedy Rettoxanka uświadomiła sobie, że ma odciętą drogę ucieczki - tunel blokowały zasieki Metariona. Poczuła napływ nieopisanego przerażenia. Jej wyobraźnia już podpowiadała jej, jakich nieopisanych tortur użyje oprawca, by się na niej zemścić za Quentris. Sorix skoczyła obok Rozpruwacza, ale jego hak zdążył zranić ją w bok. W odpowiedzi kolczasta macka rozorała mu policzek. Wojowniczka rzuciła się w przepaść, rozkładając swoje skrzydła. Nim wylądowała na ziemi, ponownie usłyszała mrożący krew w żyłach śmiech. ---- Florex wreszcie znalazł włącznik światła. Przedtem obszedł swoją celę wzdłuż i wszerz - zajęło mi tu kilka godzin, biorąc pod uwagę jej rozmiary. Prawie skakał z radości, gdy żarówki na suficie rozbłyskały powoli, stopniowo odpędzając ciemność. Toa Roślinności omal nie oszalał, siedząc skulony przez kilka dni w absolutnym mroku. Nie wiedział jak się tu znalazł, a gdy zamykał oczy, nawiedzały go straszne wizje rozprutych ciał, płonącego Archipelagu Półksiężyca i rozwieszonych w Centralnej Wiosce zwłok Metariona nad wejściem do Siedziby Siewców Strachu, którzy uciekli z więzienia i ponownie najechali Sedin. Ale to nie mogła być prawda. Jednak nie wizje były najgorsze. Toa nie mógł użyć swojego żywiołu. Jego ponadprzeciętnej mocy elementarnej, przekraczającej zdolności przeciętnego Toa nie było. To przerażało Florexa, moc odkąd pamiętał była jego częścią. Nawet wtedy, gdy walczył z Lodowym Księciem w wiosce, wciąż ją czuł. A teraz... pustka. Nie miał broni, ale Kanohi Pakari wciąż tkwiła na jego twarzy. Próbował jej użyć do przebicia się przez ściany więzienia, ale nie udało mu się. Żółte światło zalało pomieszczenie. Florex zobaczył coś w rodzaju wrót, które zaczęły się podnosić. Z dźwiękoszczelnego pomieszczenia wybiegł czerwony potwór, wściekle rycząc. Był to jeden z najgroźniejszych Rahi we Wszechświecie Matoran. Zielone oko zwierzęcia wpatrywało się w zielonego Toa. Wyjątkowo wielkogębi okaz Kummo skoczył, otwierając paszczękę. Florex zastopował go, kopnięciem z wyskoku i ciosem pięścią powalił na ziemię. Potwór jednak błyskawicznie wstał i zaczął wymachiwać pięściami, jeszcze szybciej niż wstał. Jeden z ciosów trafił w skroń Toa Roślinności, chwilowo go oszałamiając. Łapy Rahi zaczęły zdzierać z Florexa jego grubą zbroję, w celu łatwiejszej konsumpcji. Zielony bohater ponownie kopnął Kummo, ale jego noga uwięzła w gębie potwora. Toa krzyknął, gdy zębiska wbiły się w jego udo, a na kolanie poczuł oślizgły język. Z całej siły grzmotnął pięścią w oko głodomora, oślepiając. Następnie upadł wraz z nim na podłogę i chwycił za szczęki przeciwnika. Wytężając muskuły rozwarł paszczę Kummo i wyciągnął nogę. Rahi rozdarł się, wściekły, że odebrano mu posiłek. Wciąż ślepy atakował pięściami powietrze, próbując trafić Toa Roślinności. Florex, którego noga pozostała sprawna, tylko trochę ośliniona, wziął rozbieg i wskoczył na głowę potwora. Zaczął okładać bestię, jego pięści gruchotały czaszkę monstrum, które biegało po hali, próbując zrzucić z siebie napastnika. W końcu Kummo przebiegł pod sznurem, na którym wisiało białe prześcieradło (Florex nie miał zielonego pojęcia, skąd ono się tu wzięło), pozbywając się Toa. Szukający Wsparcia wylądował na ziemi. Potwór tymczasem zawrócił i rzucił się na leżącego. Florex rozejrzał się, poszukując broni. Zobaczył walającą się na ziemi piłę łańcuchową, nieco zardzewiałą. Chwycił ją i odpalił, akurat na czas. Łańcuch piły ugrzązł w mózgu stwora, który wylądował na Toa Roślinności. Jego ciało podrygiwało w przedśmiertnych skurczach. Florex wreszcie wydostał się spot monstrum, jednak piła nie była już zdatna do użycia. Usłyszał ryk kolejnego zwierzęcia i rzucił się na podłogę. Waragog przeskoczył nad nim i wylądował na ziemi. Zawrócił i ponownie zaatakował. Toa Roślinności uderzył go prawym hakiem w pysk, zatrzymując, po czym powalił na ziemię lewym sierpowym. Usiadł na wilku i zaczął go okładać po pysku. Rahi w końcu się mu wyślizgnął, zakrwawiony. Waragog zaczął okrążać Florexa, gotów rzucić mu się do szyi w każdej chwili. Rahi skoczył, otwierając paszczę. Wojownik złapał go za szczęki, podobnie jak przedtem Kummo, i naparł na nie, rozwierają. Napierał tak długo, aż w końcu je złamał. Potem zmienił uchwyt i skręcił wilkowi kark. Florex odskoczył, gdy usłyszał syk. Obejrzał się i zobaczył na podłodze inne jedno z najniebezpieczniejszych Rahi we Wszechświecie. Dorosły Klerix syczał, zbliżając się do Toa Roślinności. Do momentu, aż noga zielonego wojownika nadepnęła na jego głowę. I zmiażdżyła. Toa Roślinności potarł czoło. Pomyślał, że całe szczęście, że to były "zwykłe" rahi, a nie jakieś żelazne smoki kanohi czy coś w tym stylu. Właśnie w tej chwili rozległ się ryk. ---- Kali ocknęła się na jakimś fotelu, do którego przypinał ją skórzanymi pasami Czarny Pan. Co dziwne, fotel został stworzony tak, by utrzymywać jej nogi w rozkroku. Gdy tylko Toa Błyskawicy to sobie uświadomiła, od razu krzyknęła: - Dlaczego to robisz, ty piwniczny lumpie jeb-- - nie dokończyła, bo pięść Rozpruwacza uderzyła ją w bok głowy. - Nigdy więcej mnie tak nie nazywaj - wyszeptał oprawca, wkładając jej coś do ust. Była to metalowa kula najeżona kolcami. Kali próbowała się wyrywać, ale była już przywiązana pasami na tułowiu, głowie, nogach i rękach. Poczuła jak kolce przebijają tkanki, a drut kolczasty, na którym umiejscowiona była kula, wbijał się jej w policzki. Czarny Pan skręcił go za jej głową, przez co kolce weszły głębiej w ciało. Toa nie miała na sobie maski. Spróbowała przyzwać błyskawice, ale jej mocy... nie było. - Podałem ci Specyfik Blokujący Moc. Nie dlatego, byś mnie nie poraziła, ale byś nie zabiła samej siebie, przez ból jaki odczujesz. - Nałożył jej na twarz Kanohi Kiril. - Nie chcę, byś straciła przytomność, zanim będzie to konieczne. Najpierw musisz trochę pocierpieć. I pomyśleć, że kiedyś używałem gumowych kul, heh. Dopiero teraz przyjrzała się jego twarzy i zobaczyła, w jak okropnym jest stanie. Na policzku Rozpruwacza ziała rana, którą niezbyt się przejmował. Na reszcie jego ciała zranień było jeszcze więcej, w niektórych widziała resztki pułapek Metariona. Ponadto zbroja potwora była częściowo stopiona, dzięki Mugetsu i Zinnavyre. Kali nie mogła ruszać głową, dlatego nie widziała zestawu noży i innych ostrych narzędzi, jakie leżały na stoliku pod ręką oprawcy. Przełknęła ślinę zmieszaną z krwią. Pierwszy z noży wbił się między jej piersi i zaczął sunąć w dół. Chciała wrzasnąć z bólu, ale krzyk uwiązł jej w gardle. - Nie zawsze byłem Czarnym Panem. - odezwał się od niechcenia. - Nie zawsze byłem też Rozpruwaczem. To miano otrzymałem na Quentris, gdzie spędziłem wiele przyjemnych chwil, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli. - roześmiał się. Jakby dla zaakcentowana "przyjemnych chwil" przekręcił nóż. Następnie wbił kolejny i znowu zaczął rozcinać Toa, tym razem prostopadle do poprzedniego cięcia. - Na wielu wyspach byłem znany pod wieloma imionami. Czasami dziwniejszymi. Rzeźnik. Koszmar. Cyzelator. To ostatnie otrzymałem na Metru Nui. - skończywszy drugie cięcie, oprawca zabrał się do wycinania płatów skóry (pancerza) oddzielających go od wnętrzności przerażonej wojowniczki. - Tak, Matoranie są dziwni. Byli zupełnie zdezorientowani, gdy jednej nocy zniknęło 69 Ga-Matoranek. Kali zaczęła się szarpać, ale pasy skutecznie ograniczały jej ruchy. Czuła chłód, gdy dłonie Rozpruwacza przejechały po jej płucach. - Jesteś taka jak lubię - wyszeptał do jej ucha oprawca. Zamknęła oczy, chcąc odciąć się od bodźców. - To nic nie da - pazur naruszył płuco Toa Błyskawicy. Jęknęła cicho, z jej oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy. Spróbowała pomyśleć o czymś przyjemnym, o swoich przyjaciołach. Wyobraziła sobie Gilforda, Rilnara, Senara, Arvesa i Elhię. - Oni już nie żyją - usłyszała w myślach. - Buahahaha... Wzdrygnęła się. On był nawet w jej głowie. - Wracając do mojej zmyślonej genezy, Matoranie byli zdezorientowani. A potem byli przerażeni, gdy w różnych miejscach miasta, każdego ranka zaczęli znajdować jedno ciało z wyprutymi flakami i powykręcanymi kończynami. Oj, te Matoranki przysporzyły mi mnóstwo radości - rozmarzył się Rozpruwacz, rozdzierając pazurem płuco Toa Błyskawicy. - Wtedy jeszcze Dume był Toa i to on dowodził polowaniem na mnie. A tak naprawdę panikował jak wszyscy. Mieszkańcy Miasta Legend nie mogli sobie poradzić z potworem, który obrał sobie ich ojczyznę za cel. Zaczęły się masowe ucieczki ludności, zamieszki, zniszczono wiele budynków. Toa i inne służby porządkowe pracowały dniami i nocami, patrolowały miasto, szczególnie przed świtem. Oczywiście nic to nie dało. Czarny Pan wyrwał resztkę płuca i rzucił na ziemię. Następnie zaczął wkłuwać się do żył Toa. - Dume zablokował miasto, nikt nie mógł go opuścić. Ale zwłoki wciąż się pojawiały. Ostatniego trupa podrzuciłem do Koloseum, do sali, w której co rano Dume i jego banda debili się naradzała. A potem odszedłem. Toa próbowali zataić wszelkie ślady mojej zabawy, usunąć wszystkie notatki, wykasować Matoranom wspomnienia i różne takie, chcąc przywrócić miastu dawną chwałę. Dlatego mało osób spoza Metru Nui o tym słyszało. Rozpruwacz włączył pompę, która zaczęła tłoczyć w naczynia krwionośne Kali czysty kwas. Toa Błyskawicy szarpała się, a tymczasem substancja przeżerała się przez jej ciało na oczach uśmiechniętego masowego mordercy. - Gdybym tylko miał więcej czasu, zająłbym się tobą dogłębniej. Ale jak widzisz, moja kochana, obowiązki wzywają. - powiedział i oddalił się. Umierając, Kali próbowała myśleć o przyjaciołach. Jednak jedyne co widziała w swoim umyśle, to krwiście czerwone oczy. ---- - Mata Nui... - szepnął Mugetsu. - Tatusiu, gdzie jesteś... - dodała Eris, a wszyscy dziwnie się na nią popatrzyli. Znajdowali się w dużej hali. Toa Ognia rozświetlał pomieszczenie, ale Eris tego nie potrzebowała. Zinna nawet też, dzięki swojej echolokacji, ale ona nie pozwalała mu dostrzec najdrastyczniejszych szczegółów. Hala pełna była zwisających ciał rozprutych kobiet. Zaczynając od Matoranek, przez Toa, Skakdi, Vortixx aż po Thoudki lub Dargianki. Ciał było mnóstwo, mnóstwo oczu wpatrujących się w pustkę. Zręczny zamilkł, wciąż ściskając w dłoni zdobyty na Erhangu nóż. Grupa starała się podążać naprzód, wśród szeregów poprzebijanych ostrzami zwłok. Niektóre z nich miały podpisy, jak na przykład: "Nadworna dziwka Zegalda. Ale pieprzy się z każdym.", lub "KADI KADI KADI". - Musimy go powstrzymać. Za każdą cenę. - przerwała ciszę Eris. - Zauważyłaś, że on często się pojawia, gdy się o nim mówi? - odpowiedział Zręczny, rozglądając się na boki. Odwrócił się i aż podskoczył z wrażenia - miał rację. Szponiasta łapa złapała go w powietrzu za szyję. W drugiej ręce potwora znajdował się hak. Zinnavyre wyszarpnął z jednego z ciał ułamany miecz i skoczył na oprawcę. Wbił ostrze w brzuch napastnika, ale w odpowiedzi atak z boku hakiem prawie nie pozbawił go oka. Wojownik odturlał się, robiąc miejsce Mugetsu, który doskoczył do Rozpruwacza, złapał go za kolano i uwolnił strumień gorąca, topiąc staw Czarnego Pana. Zręczny zadyndał nogami w powietrzu i wbił nóż w nadgarstek trzymającego go złoczyńcy. Potwór nie rozluźnił jednak uścisku i zasłonił się Zręcznym przed lecącymi w jego stronę lodowymi kolcami Eris. Skakdi jęknął, gdy pociski przebiły jego ciało. A po chwili uderzyły w niego błyskawice. I znowu kolce. Rozpruwacz silnym kopnięciem odrzucił Mugetsu i ruszył w jego kierunku, wciąż trzymając Zręcznego. Toa Ognia z satysfakcją zauważył, że teraz oprawca utyka na lewą nogę. Zinnavyre tymczasem użył całej swojej mocy i skierował potężny podmuch powietrza w stronę Rozpruwacza. O dziwo, powietrze rzeczywiście odrzuciło Czarnego Pana na zwłoki, przy okazji nabijając na żelazne pręty wystające z ciała jakiejś "CenTii". Rozpruwacz roześmiał się, zadowolony. Laser uderzył najpierw w Mugetsu, wypalając w jego boku dziurę, a potem w Eris, tym razem ogłuszając. Czarny Pan doskoczył do trzymającego się za bok Toa Ognia i kopnął go w brzuch. Chwilę później hak uderzył w lewy obojczyk Mugetsu. Zinna jednak nie zamierzał zostawić towarzysza na pastwę Rozpruwacza, tak jak Maru. Ze znalezionym na podłodze toporem doskoczył do oprawcy i wbił go w pierś napastnika. Ten cofnął się o kilka kroków, jakby zaskoczony. Wypuścił tkwiący w ramieniu wojownika z Custodii hak, ale wciąż trzymał za szyję wierzgającego Zręcznego. Dobrze wiedział, że musi go zneutralizować, bo w walce jeden na jednego Skakdi, dzięki swojej zręczności, mógł go nieźle poharatać. Zinnavyre skoczył na Rozpruwacza, ale ten uderzył go w locie Zręcznym, ogłuszając. Następnie chwycił łowcę głów i rzucił nim w Eris, również ogłuszając. Podskoczył ponownie do Mugetsu i uderzył go czołem w twarz. Pod Toa Ognia ugięły się nogi i upadł na kolana. Czarny Pan kopnął go w głowę, ogłuszając. - Mógłbym was teraz zabić. Ale nie. Zręczny mógł tylko patrzeć na leżące ciała swoich towarzyszy. - A co do ciebie - Rozpruwacz spojrzał wprost w oczy Skakdi. - Dlaczego niecierpisz tych, którzy Cię ach? Skakdi przez chwilę milczał. - Bo każdy ma swój efekt dojrzałości. Rozpruwacz pokiwał głową. - Skoro zabiłeś Erhanga, jesteś bardziej OP od niego. Dlatego teraz ja muszę cię zabić. - Wtedy ty będziesz bardziej OP ode mnie i będziesz musiał się zabić, huehue... - odciął się Skakdi resztkami sił. - Ja już umarłem. - odparł zgodnie z prawdą oprawca i aktywował laserowy wzrok. Zręczny zaczął się szarpać jeszcze bardziej, próbując wyrwać się z uścisku. Okładał Czarnego Pana, który tymczasem wypalał mu oczy. A następnie po prostu stopił całą górną połowę twarzy Skakdi. ---- Sorix wróciła do normalnej formy. Wciąż była przerażona, ale nie na tyle, by móc się przemienić w skrzydlatego macko-stwora. Przemierzała tunel. Z ich grupy została ona sama. Ostatnia. Nie wiedziała, jak było z drugą ekipą. Pewnie wszyscy już nie żyli. A Rozpruwacz chciał się nią jeszcze chwilę zabawić. Otworzyła drzwi do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, te jako jedyne nie były zaspawane. W środku było coś żywego. Rettoxanka uniosła pazury, gdy nagle coś otworzyło oczy i spojrzała na nią. Sorix zatrzymała się wpół ciosu. - Sorix? - Shae? Wojowniczki wpadły sobie w ramiona. Z oczu Rettoxanki poleciały łzy. Uderzyła ją fala wspomnień - wspólny czas na Quentris, dni pełne szczęścia, ich związek... Pocałowały się, jak za dawnych lat. - Co tu robisz? - zapytała Corenastankę. - Siedzę? - Shae również płakała. - Rozpruwacz... on wrócił. Groźniejszy. Tylko ty możesz go pokonać, tak jak wtedy, na Quentris... - Zabijemy go. Razem. ---- Eris czołgała się korytarzem. Czarny Pan wyniósł ją z hali i porzucił kolejnym ciemnym tunelu. W kości udowe miała wbite ołowiane pręty, przez co nie mogła poruszać nogami. Mogła się poruszać tylko dzięki rękom. Za sobą słyszała ciężkie kroki kulejącego mordercy. Zatrzymała się, by oszczędzać siły - on i tak by ją dopadł. - Wybacz te pręty, ale musiałem jakoś wyrównać szanse. Widziałaś, jak dopiekł mi Mugetsu. Rozpruwacz przygniótł ją swoim ciałem. Pistoletem do gwoździ unieruchomił jej ręce, przybijając je do podłogi, a następnie jeszcze przyspawał laserem. - Nie martw się, nie rozpruję cię. To byłoby niewłaściwe, biorąc pod uwagę, że jestem twoim ojcem. - Co?! Ty piwniczny lumpie jeb-- - Eris nie dokończyła, bo jej twarz zaczęła być obijana o podłogę przez rękę Czarnego Pana. Następnie oprawca rozpłatał jej plecy nożem i wyrwał prawe płuco. Zatkał dłonią usta córki Eclipse i wyciągnął wiertarkę. - Nie, żartuję. Nie tknąłbym twojej matki kijem od szczotki. Krzyk uwiązł w gardle Eris, gdy wiertło zaczęło penetrować jej czaszkę. Podłoga i cały tunel rezonowały wibracjami, podczas gdy wiertarka przebijała się do mózgu, robiąc z niego papkę. W końcu Rozpruwacz wyciągnął narzędzie z głowy wciąż żyjącej wojowniczki i na próbę polizał wiertło pokryte krwią, częściami mózgu i pyłem z czaszki. Posmakowawszy, wzruszył ramionami i odrzucił wiertarkę. Wsadził do otworu w głowie leżącej rurkę i włączył pompę przy przenośnym zbiorniku kwasu. Córka Eclipse, Mata Nui, Hetroxa, Teridaxa, Light Moona i pewnie Kabyra tępo wpatrywała się w ścianę. Być może już nie żyła, gdy substancja przeżerała się przez jej głowę. W końcu zadowolony Rozpruwacz wstał i ruszył ku Shae i Sorix. ---- Drzwi otworzyły się i do pomieszczenia wszedł nieźle pokiereszowany oprawca. Kobiety wstały i od razu zaatakowały. Sorix przejechała pazurami po nodze Rozpruwacza i błyskawicznie umknęła przed jego kontratakiem. Shae kopnęła go z wyskoku w twarz, Sorix dołączyła kopniak w uszkodzone kolano. Czarny Pan przyklęknął. Corenastanka chciała ponownie go zaatakować, ale odrzucił ją laserowym spojrzeniem. W odpowiedzi pazur Sorix wbił się do jego prawego oczodołu, pozbawiając oka. Oprawca warknął coś niezrozumiałego i wyprowadził lewy prosty w brzuch Rettoxanki. Ta jednak, dzięki swej zwinności podskokiem uniknęła ataku i lądując, kopnęła przeciwnika w twarz. Odskoczyła przed pazurami Rozpruwacza, który zdołał już wstać. Wyciągnął zza pazuchy hak, ale oręż pofrunął do dłoni uśmiechającej się paskudnie Shae. Łowczyni Nagród do końca nie wiedziała, jakim cudem to zrobiła, ale przy ich poprzednim starciu stało się coś podobnego. Corenastanka uderzyła płasko hakiem, wyrywając kawałek tkanki z boku Rozpruwacza. Równocześnie Sorix wskoczyła mu na plecy, a jej pazury raz po raz przebijały jego szyję. Czarny Pan uderzył o ścianę, chcąc przygwoździć Rettoxankę, ale jej już nie było. Wylądowała na ziemi i rozorała pazurami jego zbroję. Shae doskoczyła do niego i jego własny hak wbił się w jego czoło. Rozpruwacz ryknął i chwycił Corenastankę za szyję, a następnie rzucił nią o ścianę, ogłuszając. Zrobił krok w jej stronę, ale Sorix rzuciła się na niego z krzykiem. Palce Czarnego Pana zacisnęły się na jej szyi. - Zmień się. No dalej. Pokaż, jaka jesteś piękna. - Sorix nie mogła wyswobodzić się z uścisku, jak przedtem Zręczny. Nawet jej implanty nie pomagały. Poprzednim razem była przerażona, ale teraz czuła gniew, nie mogąc pomóc Shae. Była wściekła, chciała zetrzeć z twarzy Rozpruwacza ironiczny uśmieszek. Krzyknęła, a z jej ramion wyrosły skrzydła, a z reszty ciała wyrosły kolczaste macki, oplatając się wokół ręki Rozpruwacza. Jedna z nich owinęła się wokół jego twarzy, a kolec wbił się do pustego oczodołu. Czarny Pan szybko wbił w jej plecy strzykawkę wypełnioną paraliżującą trucizną. Sorix jęknęła. Po chwili nie mogła się ruszyć. Rozpruwacz położył ją na ziemi i wyciągnął maczetę. Odciął skrzydła i macki, po czym ułożył je obok leżącej Rettoxanki. - Tego co ci zrobię, nie zregenerujesz. Rozciął jej pierś i zadumał się. Nigdy jeszcze nie robił tego Rettoxance. Powoli obejrzał wszystkie narządy, a potem wzruszył ramionami i zaczął je rozszarpywać na kawałki pazurami. Sorix tylko cicho jęczała, podczas gdy on zabawiał się z jej ciałem. - Uch... - usłyszał za plecami Czarny Pan. Wstał i przyjrzał się leżącej na ziemi Shae. Wyciągnął jej pistolet i skierował go ku niej uchwytem. - Energii wystarczy na jeden strzał. Możesz strzelić do mnie, ale to nic nie da. Możesz mi się wyrwać, strzelając sobie w głowę. Możesz również strzelić do niej - wskazał na Sorix. - i oszczędzić jej cierpienia. Albo możesz do nikogo nie strzelać i dostarczyć mi jeszcze więcej zabawy. Shae drżącą ręką chwyciła broń i wycelowała w twarz Rozpruwacza. Zamknęła oczy, ale nie nacisnęła spustu. Spojrzała na broń i z jej oczu popłynęły łzy. Wstała i podeszła do leżącej Sorix. - Przepraszam. - szepnęła i strzeliła Rettoxance w głowę. Następnie przystawiła pistolet do skroni i nacisnęła spust. Nic się nie stało. - To się nazywa poświęcenie - Czarny Pan wyrwał z ręki Corenastanki broń i złamał na kolanie. - Niestety, okłamałem cię. Sorix już nie żyła. Twoje poświecenie poszło na marne. Shae podniosła pełen nienawiści wzrok na przewyższającego ją wzrostem Rozpruwacza. Ale nie zrobiła nic więcej. Oparł ją o ścianę i wbił pazury w jej brzuch. Zacisnął pięści, rozrywając tkanki Shae. - Zapewne chciałabyś wiedzieć, jakim cudem żyję. Tia, chciałabyś... - zbliżył usta do jej szyi i głośno wciągnął powietrze, jakby chciał na zawsze zapamiętać zapach łowczyni nagród. Potem szybko wyrwał zębami kawałek tkanki. Corenastanka jęknęła i zamknęła oczy. ---- Alternatywny Wymiar w którym Teridax połączył się z Gilfordem i przejął władzę nad Wszechświatem Matoran Teridax/Gilford odwrócił się do ścigającego go Tahu, pokazał mu język i opuścił swoje ciało, po czym wniknął w maszynerię Wielkiego Ducha. Pozostały w ciele Gilford zaczął skakać z radości, jako że nareszcie był wolny, po czym pobiegł w górę tunelu, chcąc jak najszybciej spotkać Elhię. Tahu tymczasem usłyszał w swej głowie: - Teraz mam władzę absolutną! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! - Może i jesteś Wszechświatem, Teredixie, ale i tak cię pokonamy! - odciął się Toa Ognia. - Co? Nazwałeś mnie Teredicksem? - głos był wyjątkowo zimny, nawet jak na Teridaxa. - Eee, nie? Tahu zalała ciemność. Stracił przytomność. Gdy się ocknął, zobaczył przed sobą gigantycznego robota. Ponadto, dryfował w Galaktycznym Kosmosie. Robot wyciągnął w jego kierunku pięść i pokazał mu środkowy palec, uderzając go. Energia posłała wojownika przez kosmos. - Nikt nie nazywa mnie Teredicksem - usłyszał w swojej głowie Tahu. Toa Ognia leciał przez różne wszechświaty i wymiary, obserwując powstania i upadki cywilizacji. Podróż była tak długa, że zapomniał kim był i kim się stał. Jedyne co tkwiło w jego głowie, to obraz wyginających się samców w Skakdi w jakimś dziwnym i niepokojącym klubie na Forqen i ich... muskuły... Dawny Tahu zaczął orbitować wokół jednej z niezliczonych Spherus Magna. Obserwował wojny, działania, rebelie, drużyny, wszechpotężne kule zawierające esencję żywiołów i najwspanialszego wojownika na planecie. Był to człowiek Sallaha, przewyższający go i wszystkich pozostałych mieszkańców planety pod każdym względem. Był to Skakdi Kader. Wojownik dryfował przez kosmos, omijając czarne dziury i inne rozdarcia w wymiarach, aż wreszcie zbliżył się do Granicy Rzeczywistości. Energia nadana mu przez palec robota Wielkiego Ducha wciąż była przeogromna, dlatego gdy uderzył w Granicę, rozbił ją. Odłamki ściany oddzielającej wymiary od czegoś niezrozumiałego zaczęły bombardować wszechświaty. Tymczasem wojownik odbił się od granicy i leciał w kierunku planety. Jej nazwa brzmiała Verix Magna. A jej historia miała się dopiero zacząć. ---- Ciało Rozpruwacza leżało w hali, wciąż odmawiając wysłania na Czerwoną Gwiazdę. Jeśli w tym wymiarze w ogóle była Czerwona Gwiazda. Rozpadający się dach magazynu odsłaniał błękitne niebo Quentris. Nagle, na niebie pojawiło się coś czerwonego. Coś wyglądającego jak kawałek rozbitego lustra wleciało przez dach i wbiło się wprost w zwłoki psychopaty. Odłamek Granicy Rzeczywistości. ---- Muge i Zinna przemierzali tunel w poszukiwaniu wyjścia, niestety bezskutecznie. W jednym ze schowków natrafili na piły mechaniczne i każdy wziął po jednej. - A ja mu na to, że chyba w jego fałdach, heh - dokończył Zinnavyre, a Mugetsu przekręcił oczami. Męczyło go towarzystwo łowcy głów. - Wiedziałeś, że każdy atom z ciała Toa odłącza się co 18 lat? - zapytał Toa Ognia i z zadowoleniem zauważył osłupiałą twarz Armexianina. - Panowie. - wojownicy odwrócili się i zobaczyli Czarnego Pana trzymającego TAKI hak. Obaj jednocześnie odpalili piły. Nagle, z bocznego tunelu wyskoczył jakiś biały kształt z ryczącą piłą i błyskawicznie uciął hak zszokowanego psychopaty. Rozpruwacz cofnął się i chwycił własną piłę. Wszedł tyłem do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, włączając światło. Następnie wyciągnął zza pazuchy drugą piłę i przyspawał ją do pierwszej, mając teraz łańcuchy z dwóch stron. Wojownicy weszli do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowała się spora okrągła platforma, a wokół jeszcze większa przepaść. Otoczyli Czarnego Pana, gotowi do walki. Aison zaatakował pierwszy, z góry. Rozpruwacz zawirował, unikając ataku i jedna z jego pił zraniła Toa Lodu w pierś. Zinna ciął po nogach Czarnego Pana, ale ten podskoczył i kopnął go w twarz. Muge ruszył na oponenta, wymachując piłą na prawo i lewo; Rozpruwacz ponownie zawirował i znalazł się za plecami Toa Ognia, po czym szeroko ciął piłą na odlew. Kopnął wojownika w plecy, posyłając do przodu. Zinna i Aison zaatakowali skoordynowanie, z dwóch stron. Rozpruwaczowi udało się uniknąć ciosu Toa Lodu, ale łowca głów zranił go w bok. Czarny Pan w odpowiedzi zamłynkował bronią i jeden z łańcuchów drasnął Zinnavyre w szyję, ledwo omijając tętnicę. Mugetsu włączył się do walki, wyprowadzając pchnięcie piłą. O dziwo, narzędzie wbiło się w brzuch oprawcy, ale ten odgryzł się tnąc w prawy obojczyk Toa Ognia. Muge krzyknął i odskoczył, pozostawiając piłę w ciele Rozpruwacza. Czarny Pan pchnął orężem do tyłu, odpędzając chcącego go zajść Aisona. Następnie uderzył piłą w silnik tkwiącego w jego ciele narzędzia, pozbawiając go wartości bojowej. Zinnavyre ślizgiem przeleciał między jego nogami i piła przecięła udo Rozpruwacza, naruszając nawet kość. Aison z wyskoku rozorał policzek Czarnego Pana, a Mugetsu uderzył kulą ognia w jedną z licznych ran na ciele oprawcy. Rozpruwacz skierował się właśnie ku niemu. Toa Ognia odskoczył, ale piła przecięła mu kawałek biodra. Czarny Pan zawirował, unikając ataku na plecy wykonanego przez Zinnę i naciął Armexianinowi ramię. Następnie ponownie pchnął orężem do tyłu, wbijając go w rozpędzonego Aisona. Piła rozszarpała płuco wojownika, a jego piła wypadła mu z rąk. Muge szybko ją przechwycił i wbił w uchwyt narzędzia Czarnego Pana, który chciał właśnie rozpłatać Toa Lodu. Połowa broni Rozpruwacza zamarła, a znajdujący się za jego plecami Zina zaatakował. Jego piła uderzyła w kręgosłup psychopaty, przecinając. Jednakże Czarny Pan wyszarpnął się i uderzył na odlew, przecinając pierś Zinnavyre. Wtedy Mugetsu wskoczył mu na plecy, zarzucając na szyję zdjęty z jednej z rozwalonych pił łańcuch. Rozpruwacz w odpowiedzi wbił ostrze własnej piły w ramię Toa Ognia, pozbawiając go władzy w ręce. Mugetsu spadł z Czarnego Pana, wprost w przepaść. Zinna skoczył za nim, próbując złapać go w powietrzu i uratować mu życie. Na placu boju pozostał jedynie Aison. Rozpruwacz zaszarżował z wysoko uniesioną bronią. Toa Lodu odskoczył, a seria szybkich lodowych pocisków uderzyła w silnik piły i błyskawicznie powiększyła swoja objętość, rozsadzając narzędzie. Broń eksplodowała Rozpruwaczowi w dłoniach, raniąc. Czarny Pan krzyknął z wściekłości i skoczył na Aisona. Wylądował na nim, powalając na ziemię. Wprawiony w walkach wręcz Toa Lodu zasypał przeciwnika gradem ciosów, zdecydowanie łamiąc kilka kości. Aison przystawił dłoń do piersi Rozpruwacza i posłał lodowy sopel wprost w serce mordercy. Ten jęknął i cofnął się. Leżący wojownik szybko wstał i chciał zaatakować, ale Rozpruwacz uderzył go z główki. Toa stracił równowagę, potknął się i omal nie spadł w przepaść - zdołał chwycić się krawędzi platformy palcami. - Nawet o tym nie myśl - mruknął Rozpruwacz. Jednak Aison nie posłuchał go, wybił się i podskoczył. Akurat tak, że upazurzona łapa chwyciła go za szyję. - Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem, że zabiję cię na końcu? - Nic takiego nie mówiłeś - Aison dotknął pustego oczodołu Czarnego Pana i wpakował do niego kawałek lodu. W odpowiedzi Rozpruwacz wyciągnął nóż i rozciął pierś próbującego się wyrwać Toa. Dopiero teraz Aison zauważył, że między zębami oprawcy tkwią kawałki tkanek. Rozpruwacz wsadził rękę do piersi Toa Lodu, który krzyknął z bólu. Morderca zacisnął dłoń na sercu wojownika i wyrwał je, bez widocznego wysiłku. Aison zwiotczał, ale chyba tylko siłą woli sprawił, że kawałek lodu tkwiący w głowie Rozpruwacza eksplodował, rozsadzając połowę jego twarzy. Czarny Pan rozluźnił uścisk i ciało Toa Lodu spadło w przepaść. Równocześnie sam Rozpruwacz upadł na platformę. ---- Zinnavyre miękko wylądował z Toa Ognia na rękach, dzięki swoim skrzydłom. - Dz-dzięki. - wydusił w końcu okaleczony Muge. Dwójka chciała ruszyć dalej, gdy odgłosy walki w górze ucichły. Chwilę później usłyszeli krzyk. Potem wylądowało obok nich ciało Aisona. Zinna przełknął ślinę i ruszył dalej, prowadząc za sobą Toa Ognia. Nie wiedział jak długo szli, nie pamiętał ile pokonali zakrętów, ale nagle zobaczyli przed sobą... kogoś. - Kto śmie odnajdywać wyjście? - zabrzmiało kilka głosów, tworząc dziwne wrażenie. Mugetsu rozświetlił pomieszczenie, po czym włączył światło, przekręcając jakąś czarną gałkę. Korytarz w tym miejscu się rozszerzał, a stał przed nimi jakiś Toa z różnymi broniami. - Wyjście? Udało się! - Zinna prawie podskoczył. - Pokaż nam je i wszyscy z niego wyjdziemy. Przeżyjemy! - Nie możemy was przepuścić - z ust Toa wydobyło się kilka głosów. - Otrzymaliśmy zadanie od naszego Pana! Czarnego Pana! Mugetsu teraz był już całkiem zbity z tropu. - Pracujesz dla tego Rozporka? - Pan obiecał nam, że jeśli będziemy zabijać każdego, kto zbliży się do wyjścia, to nas wypuści. - Nie mogłeś sam skorzystać z tego wyjścia, debilu? - zauważył Muge. - ... Śmiało, oceniaj nas! Tylko pamiętaj sam być perfekcyjny do końca życia! - głosy wyrazie poczuły ból poniżej pleców. - Oj, argumenty się skończyły? - Typowy z ciebie Toa - na wszystko narzeka, nic mu się nie podoba, czasem nie używa znaków interpunkcyjnych, używa wulgaryzmów, a do tego jeszcze zawsze myśli, że jest najmądrzejszy na świecie. Ale się nas nie pozbyłeś! Imię nasze LEGION! - I jak tu tego nie hejtować... - Mugetsu ewidentnie przeżywał kryzys wewnętrzny. - Kiedyś byliśmy Revonem. Esprimem. Venvelem. AJKOŁZELEM. Teraz jesteśmy Rantarem - kontynuowały głosy Toa. - Po każdej przemianie stajemy się potężniejsi. Jesteśmy tak potężni, że... idźcie się schować. Rantar chwycił karabin AK-47 i otworzył ogień ciągły. Zinna i Muge zanurkowali w różne korytarze, niestety kilka pocisków zrykoszetowało i zraniło Toa Ognia. Na szczęście wojownik mógł kontynuować walkę i już po chwili wychylił się zza węgła i posłał w Toa Magnetyzmu i Cienia kulę ognia. Legion uniknął pocisku i skoczył na wojownika z Custodii. Kopnął go w podbródek, ale w tej chwili Zinnavyre wskoczył mu na plecy i zaczął dusić. Mugetsu na dobitkę uderzył go sprawną ręką, ale ten odepchnął go magnetycznym podmuchem i przyszpilił do przeciwległej ściany. Następnie posłał kolce z cienia, które trafiły w brzuch Toa Ognia. Rantar upadł na kolano i wytężył siły. Zinnavyre siedzący mu na plecach poderwał się i uderzył o sufit, po czym spadł na podłogę. Legion chwycił kosę i zaatakował nią przygwożdżonego do ściany Mugetsu - broń rozcięła udo wojownika. Toa Ognia krzyknął, jednocześnie pochłaniając ciepło z otoczenia. Chwilę później podmuch gorąca uderzył w głowę sługusa Czarnego Pana, a jego Kanohi zaczęła się topić. Rantar upadł na kolana, a kilka głosów krzyczało potępieńczo. Zniknęło wiązanie unieruchamiające wojownika z Custodii, który opadł na ziemię. Tymczasem Zinnavyre powstał i posłał w Legiona niewielki cyklon, który poderwał wojownika ziemi i miotnął nim o ścianę. Toa Cienia następnie zsunął się na podłogę, już nie krzycząc, i posłał cieniste węże w kierunku Zinny. Armexianin wyginał się na różne strony, unikając węży, jednak niektóre trafiły w jego kończyny, a następnie zmieniły się w kolczaste kule, rozrywając jego tkanki. Uratował go Mugetsu, który zniszczył macko-węże kulami ognia, a następnie kopnął Rantara w twarz. Toa upadł, ale natychmiast odpowiedział atakiem żywiołowym - wojownik z Custodii ponownie został poderwany do sufitu. Widząc to, Zinna dał nura po leżący na ziemi karabin AK-47, ale ten poleciał w kierunku siedzącego już Legiona. Broń wylądowała w ręku Toa Magnetyzmu, który nacisnął spust. Lufa wypluła serię ołowianych pocisków. Zinna skoczył na Rantara, uwalniając z dłoni atak powietrzny, należący do Zakazanych Technik. - HADOKEN! - kula powietrza wystrzeliła z rąk lecącego Armexianina i uderzyła w pędzące naboje. Ułamek mrugnięcia okiem później odbite powietrzem ołowiane kawałki zrobiły papkę z narządów wewnętrznych Rantara. Ale Zinna nadal leciał w zwolnionym tempie. Złapał spadającego z sufitu Muge i zakręcił nim, uderzając jego nogami o twarz Legiona. Nieudolny sługus Czarnego Pana poleciał na ścianę, a Zinnavyre wreszcie wylądował i szybkim ciosem dłonią zmiażdżył mu krtań. Następnie chwycił głowę Toa Magnetyzmu i skręcił mu kark. Obaj wojownicy wstali, Muge wyraźnie był w kiepskim stanie. Podpierał się na ramieniu Zinny, gdy szli przez korytarz, którego bronił Rantar. Na końcu natknęli się na drzwi. Otworzyli je. - No bez jaj. - mruknął poirytowany Toa Ognia. ---- Rozpruwacz wyszarpnął ciężkie drzwi ze ściany i przyjrzał się tkwiącej tam Vortixx. - Robisz to specjalnie, prawda? - mruknął i chwycił ją za rękę. Leera, jak to Leera, nie opierała się i szła posłusznie za Czarnym Panem. Pod drodze minęli jakiś pokój, w którym Vortixx dojrzała coś, co przypominało Sorix i zakrwawioną ścianę, pod którą walały się resztki innej istoty. Przeszli przez halę, na której podłodze leżało ciało Metariona. Vortixx przełknęła ślinę. Oprawca zaprowadził ją do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdował się jakiś tron. Usiadł na nim, a Leerę rzucił na podłogę. Podniósł leżące obok tronu berło i wcisnął przycisk na podłokietniku. Ściana naprzeciwko niego zaczęła się podnosić, ujawniając duże pomieszczenie. Leera wstrzymała oddech, widząc walające się na podłodze trupy różnych Rahi. Kummo, Klerix, Waragog, Żelazny Wilk, Celur, Nivawk, Tęczowy Wąż, Płomienny Wąż, Valrok, Skalny Szczur, Czerwony Byk, Entrox i górski Smok Raahu. Ciała Rahi leżały na podłodze, a po rozwieszonych w górze sznurach na pranie skakał Leśny Zwisacz, w którego rzucał kawałkami złomu jakiś zielony Toa. W końcu Zwisacz dostał w głowę i spadł na ziemię, a Toa podskoczył do niego i zaczął okładać pięściami, miażdżąc czaszkę. Dopiero teraz wojownik spojrzał na Rozpruwacza i Leerę. Widać było, że jest już zmęczony i ranny w kilku miejscach, ponadto utykał na prawą nogę. - To z was, które przeżyje, będzie wolne. Walczcie. - nakazał Rozpruwacz i rozsiadł się wygodniej na tronie. Florex przyglądał się mu spode łba, po czym wzruszył ramionami i ruszył ku Vortixx. Ta cofała się przed nim, przerażona. Zmęczony Toa wyprowadził szeroki cios, przed którym Leera zdołała się uchylić i szybciutko odbiegła na przeciwległy kraniec pokoju. - Spokojnie. Przypomnij sobie, wszystko czego cię uczył Seinn, byś się usamodzielniła - dodała sobie otuchy Vortixx. Cofnęła się przed kolejnym nieskładnym ciosem Florexa i odpowiedziała dość nieudolnym prawym prostym. Kopnęła jeszcze przeciwnika w lewe kolano, ale on nawet tego nie odczuł. Cios w brzuch rzucił siostrę Seinna na ziemię, ale zdołała wstać i ponownie odsunąć się od Florexa. Weszła do drugiego pomieszczenia. Podniosła jeden z kawałków złomu, których wcześniej używał Toa Roślinności i rzuciła w Sedińczyka. Chybiła o 3,5 bio. Rozpruwacz przewrócił okiem, bo drugiego już nie miał, i ziewnął. Leera chwyciła oburącz jakiś nóż i rzuciła się na Florexa. Ostrze wbiło się w bok Toa, ale Vortixx przy okazji sama skaleczyła się w palec. Lider Toa Półksiężyca uderzył ją czołem w twarz, po czym kopnął w twarz. Leera zdążyła się zasłonić przed kolejnymi ciosami i wyprowadziła cios nogą w prawe kolano Florexa. Toa aż krzyknął i przyklęknął. Vortixx zrobiła przewrót w tył i wstała, po czym z całej siły uderzyła nasadą lewej dłoni w szczękę Florexa. Następnie zaatakowała prawym prostym, ale Toa złapał jej pięść i wstał, po czym zacisnął lewą rękę na jej szyi. Uniósł ją, a ona majtała nogami w powietrzu, próbując się go pozbyć. Skupiła się na swoich zdolnościach. Sięgnęła w głąb umysłu, zbierając telepatyczną energię. Słyszała kiedyś, że jakaś Skakdi potrafiła w podobny sposób torturować ludzi. Florex krzyknął i upadł na ziemię. Chwycił się za głowę, czując jak mentalny atak rozdziera jego umysł i plącze myśli. Leera nie spodziewała się aż takiego efektu, masując obolałą szyję i rozpaczliwie łapiąc powietrze. Przeczołgała się z powrotem bliżej Czarnego Pana, a dalej od Florexa. - Ty naprawdę robisz to specjalnie. - Rozpruwacz znowu przewrócił okiem i rzucił berło ku Leerze. - Trzymaj. Berło upadł na posadzkę, przed twarzą Leery. Ta przełknęła ślinę i chwyciła przedmiot. Poczuła napływa mocy. Otworzyły się przed nią zamknięte dotąd drzwi. Zrozumiała, dlaczego Zegald nigdy nie rozstawał się ze swoim berłem. Odwróciła się, by... Florex uderzył ją w twarz i znowu upadła. Usiadł na niej, złapał za nadgarstek ręki, w której trzymała berło i zaczął bić drugą ręką po twarzy. - Jesteś ostatnią, która oddziela mnie od mojej ojczyzny. Od drużyny. Od Metariona. Leera przyjmowała ciosy, nie mogła nic zrobić. Była za słaba, tak jak wtedy. Tak jak ze Zdzichem. Kaszlnęła wprost w twarz Florexa. Toa Roślinności zszokowany odsunął się i zaczął wycierać twarz, nie chcąc zarazić się tą straszną chorobą. Vortixx wykorzystała sytuację i grzmotnęła go z całej siły berłem w skroń. Toa upadł na ziemię, a berło raz po raz uderzało w jego twarz, najpierw zniszczywszy maskę. W końcu z twarzy bohaterskiego wojownika pozostała papka. Leera ciężko dyszała, trzymając w dłoniach zakrwawione berło. - Tylko nie myśl sobie, że to twój atak umysłowy tak go załatwił - usłyszała w swojej głowie głos Czarnego Pana. Rozpruwacz podszedł do niej i pomógł jej wstać. - Wiedziałem, że to ty przeżyjesz - wyszeptał, dotykając wierzchem dłoni jej policzka. - To znaczy nie wiedziałem, ale na to liczyłem. - ... - Sama wiesz, wolałbym nie rozpruwać Florexa. To byłoby... niedobre. Tak naprawdę myślałem, że zginiesz jako pierwsza, a wygra Eris lub Shae. Już Navu i Suvil mieli większe szanse... ''- To Navu i Suvil tu są? '' - zapytała w myślach, zaskoczona. - Eee... nie? - Rozpruwacz zrobił minę, jakby przypomniał sobie o czymś niezwykle ważnym. - Lodowego Księcia też tu nie ma. I Huanntona. Dobra, nieważne. Zasłużyłaś. Dlatego zabiję cię, zanim rozwłóczę twoje wnętrzności po tej sali. Jego dłoń nadal gładziła jej policzek. Leera przełknęła ślinę. - Ale najpierw, mam coś do załatwienia. I bądź taka miła i nie korzystaj z tamtego szybu, dobrze? - Czarny Pan wskazał na znajdujący się w rogu szyb. - Daj mi chwilkę, a ja wrócę i rozpruję cię jak należy. Pokiwała głową. ---- - Źle się czuję z myślą, że wyjście było cały czas tutaj. - dodał Mugetsu. On i Zinna znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu, w których Toa Ognia zaczął swoją podróż po tunelach, tak jak pozostali, którzy nie przetrwali. Dwójka wojowników wpatrywała się w otwartą klapę, z której padało słabe światło dnia. Z tej klapy zeskoczył Czarny Pan, ale wtedy była jeszcze noc. Podeszli pod otwór i zobaczyli w górze błękit nieba. - Ja pierwszy - zadecydował Zinnavyre. - Ale to ja jestem w gorszym stanie... - zaprotestował Mugetsu. - Ale to ja zrobiłem HADOKEN! i uratował ci życie. Toa Ognia w końcu skinął głową i podsadził Armexianina. Ten sięgnął do najniższego szczebla drabiny i pociągnął. Metalowy pręt zsunął się mniej więcej na pół bio w dół. Łowca głów wszedł do szybu, kucnął na najniższym pręcie i podał rękę Mugetsu. Wojownik z Custodii wziął rozbieg, wybił się i skoczył. Zinnie udało się go złapać, ku zdziwieniu samego Toa, i podciągnął Muge. Teraz pomyślał, że Toa Ognia rzeczywiście powinien iść pierwszy, biorąc pod uwagę, że miał tylko jedną sprawną rękę. Jednak było już za późno i w końcu Mugetsu znalazł się na stopniu obok Zinny. - Ja przodem - zakomenderował znowu Armexianin i zaczął się wspinać. Mugetsu już podnosił nogę, gdy nagle coś złapało go za drugą. - Tia, chciałbyś. - powiedział Rozpruwacz i pociągnął Toa Ognia w dół. Muge krzyknął, wiedząc że Zinna już mu nie pomoże. Łowca głów przełknął ślinę i ruszył do góry. Custodianin kopniakiem odrzucił Czarnego Pana i aktywował Kanohi Hau. Ognista bariera odgrodziła go od mordercy. Ten pokiwał głową, zadowolony. I dotknął dłonią tarczy Muge. Najpierw przeszedł jeden pazur, a potem cała dłoń. Na pozostałej połowie twarzy Rozpruwacza malował się wysiłek, gdy fala ognia zajmowała kolejne fragmenty jego ręki. W końcu Czarny Pan krzyknął, gdy przełożył przez tarczę prawie całą rękę. - Akuku. - powiedział, gdy dotknął palcem maski Muge. Następnie chwycił Toa za głowę i rzucił nim o ścianę. Pole ochronne rozpadło się. Rozpruwacz przyskoczył do Custodianina i zaczął metodycznie okładać po kończynach, łamiąc je i unieruchamiając. - To boli, ty piwniczny lumpie jeb-- - Muge nie dokończył, bo pomyślał, że te słowa mogłyby urazić Rozpruwacza. Po czym jednak dokończył. Rozpruwacz zatrzymał się na chwilę, zszokowany. Opamiętał się po chwili i podniósł Mugetsu, po czym rzucił nim o podłogę. Nadrepnął na szyję leżącego wojownika i zaczął dusić. Stopą. Toa Ognia chyba tylko siłą woli złapał go ręką za kostkę i zaczął ją topić. Czarny Pan jednak nie odpuszczał. Trwali tak kilka minut, aż wreszcie Mugetsu stracił przytomność. Po następnych kilku minutach umarł. Czarny Pan zdjął nogę z ciała wojownika i kuśtykając, ruszył do Leery. ---- Zinnavyre wyszedł na powierzchnię. To znaczy wyszedł na metal. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył, jak kawałek metalu pruje przez wodę, zmierzając w kierunku jakiegoś portu. Łódź? To wyjaśniało, dlaczego Maru nie mógł zmiażdżyć tuneli ziemią. Nagle usłyszał jak otwiera się kolejny właz, z którego wyszła... - No bez jaj - warknął zbulwersowany łowca głów. - Ci wszyscy dobrzy ludzie nie żyją, a ty tu tak stoisz? Leera wpatrywała się w niego pustym spojrzeniem. Zinnavyre dotknął dłonią czoła, zażenowany. - Bywa. - rozległo się za nim. Zobaczył jakąś istotą, przyglądającą się niebu. - A ty co za jeden? Kolejny psychopatyczny morderca? - Nie, Kabyr. Jestem marynarzem na tej łodzi podwodnej. - Łódź podwodna? - No, a jak myślisz, co to jest to różowe metalowe, na którym stoimy? - RÓŻOWE? - Zinna rozejrzał się. Rzeczywiście, metal był dość nieudolnie pomalowany na różowo. Zauważył też, że łódź wynurzała się coraz bardziej - musiała być ogromnych rozmiarów, biorąc pod uwagę skomplikowaną sieć Rozpruwacza. - I nie martw się, Rozpruwacz nic ci już nie zrobi. On tylko wynajmuje kilka pomieszczeń. Nagle rozległ się straszliwy ryk. Zinna, Kabyr i Leera złapali się za głowy, czując jak coś wdziera się do ich umysłu. - Nie... - wyszeptał przerażony marynarz i odwrócił się. - Przecież jeszcze chwilę temu jego tu nie było. Przed trójką stało czarno-czerwone monstrum, ze szczypcami, wysokie na kilkadziesiąt bio. - Co to jest? - zapytał Zinna, patrząc na ogromnego kraba. Przełknął ślinę. - Coś, co nie powinno istnieć. To... Krabbern. Kategoria:Wikia Kategoria:Walki Turnieju FB Kategoria:Speciale Turnieju FB